


He Just...Walked into Mordor

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Doctor Who, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in a very strange place, but is quickly distracted by some people in need of help.





	He Just...Walked into Mordor

“Come on, Frodo. We’re almost there,” Sam panted, half-dragging his friend along the brittle, ashy ground. “Just a little longer and we can rest, all right?" 

"I’m so thirsty, Sam,” Frodo groaned, licking his parched lips in a useless attempt to find even a droplet of moisture. “So thirsty…" 

Samwise opened his mouth, ready to talk until he was blue in the face so long as Frodo found strength in it when he was interrupted by a cheerful voice. 

"Hello! Er, yes, hi!” A tall, lanky Human in strange clothing approached them, holding out his hand and grinning. “I’m the Doctor! How are you?”

Frodo stiffened against his friend. “Sam, do you _see_ that, or am I imagining things?" 

"Not unless I am, Master Frodo.” Sam found his hand being shaken with incredible enthusiasm. He just gaped, completely caught off-guard. “I, er…how did you _get_ here?”

“I just walked in! Nasty place, reminds me a bit too much of Pompeii with rather a lot of Daleks running around. Not to mention that bloody great eye up there, that’s just _uncomfortable_ , innit?" 

Completely oblivious to the stares from both Hobbits and the distant tramp of the armies of Mordor, the Doctor stuck his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "So…you chaps look like you could use some water. Why don’t you come with me? I know just the place." 


End file.
